


torn apart

by ginnyturner



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyturner/pseuds/ginnyturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newt's voice was different too. A bit of fear was in it. Thomas just wanted to make all this disappear. He wanted to help Newt. See his smile again."</p><p>Thomas and Newt are working at WCKD. Soon Thomas realizes that WCKD is up to something. And it affects Newt and him more than he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (please note that english isn't my first language and i'm sorry for any weird/wrong/stupid sentences)

Thomas left work a bit earlier today. He thought he could cook something for dinner. He didn't really know why he wanted to do that. Probably to surprise Newt. Just because he could. Newt had always been his best friend since they met each other.

It was at the last year of school. Thomas got stuck in the lift with him. First he was really annoyed and took his phone out of the pockets to pass the time. He didn't really noticed Newt. Till the blond guy beside him started to breath really quickly. He glanced at him and saw that Newt was almost in panic. He didn't know what to do to calm the blond so he started to tell the stupidest and probably lamest jokes. Newt laughed. At least a little. And then they started talking about everything. The whole two hours till someone came to rescue them. And after that day in the lift, they were friends. 

„Newt? Newt are you here?“ Thomas was in almost every room now but Newt wasn't there.  
He knew Newt had an important appointment. Newt usually did tell him what was going on. Newt didn't tell him what this time, though. They lived together and worked at the same place. Somehow they just knew what the other was up to. But not this time.  
“I guess he's still there then.” Thomas thought, shrugging his shoulders.  
He walked back into the living room and sat down at the sofa. He can't start cooking if he didn't know when Newt's going to arrive.  
It wasn't a big flat they had together but it was okay. Thomas liked to live with Newt and he was pretty sure Newt was okay with it too.  
A year ago as they got the jobs at WCKD they decided to share a flat. They didn't earn much with their work at the office. It wasn't a bad job though, but Thomas wasn't quiet happy with it. Newt didn't seem to care so much. He got a better job than Thomas anyway. At a different office. Thomas wasn't jealous of it. Newt was always the bright mind. Thomas himself was more the person who took action before thinking about it.  
“Maybe thats why we get along so well” Thomas thought with a smile.

As he sat at the sofa waiting he couldn't stop thinking about things. About his life and Newt. Weird thoughts flowed in his mind. The last few days were strange. He felt different, Newt was different, everything was different. But he couldn't tell what it was. And a feeling that something bad was going to happen didn't make anything better at all. 

After an hour of doing nothing and just staring at the wall, thinking about all these things Thomas decided to call Newt. He still had that bad feeling.  
“Tommy?”  
“Hey Newt! Where are you?”  
“I'm still on the road.” Newts voice was shaking.  
“What happened?” Thomas was sure there was something. They were friends for years. He knew Newt too well.  
“Nothing. I had this appointment and now i'm … i'm...”  
“Newt? Newt!? Are you there? Newt?”  
No answer.  
Thomas got up immediately. He ran to get his jacket, he got the keys and ran outside.  
He was standing on the street in front of the flat. He didn't know where to go first but something happened to Newt there was no time to think about it. He just ran down the streets. He ran and ran.  
“The tree!” he thought suddenly.  
It was an important place for Newt. A really old and lonely tree stood a bit outside the city in a little park. It was a really calm place and Newt came here often to think about life and to calm him down. There was a chance Newt was there now. Maybe something happened at that appointment and he wanted to think about it.  
Thomas reached the place. A meadow in the middle of shrubs, a few flowers still blossoming. It was such a nice place. Thomas started to like it more every time he was here. And there at the other side was the old tree. And underneath...

“Newt!” Thomas ran even faster now.  
Newt was lying there. Not moving at all.  
“Newt!” Thomas reached him and took Newts head in his hands. Thomas was shaking. The blonds head was hot and his skin pale as snow.  
Thomas tried to wake him up. Was he breathing? He couldn't be... Thomas couldn't think about it. He noticed how his eyes filled with tears.

Newt suddenly opened his eyes while taking a huge breath. He started shaking and almost panicked but then he saw Thomas staring at him with wet eyes. Thomas backed of immediately to give Newt some space. He didn't want him to panic even more now, but Newt sat already upright and closed the space between him and Thomas again.  
Newt forced a smile.  
“I'm okay, Tommy.”  
“No you're not. What happened. You... You look terrible!”  
“Thanks.” Now he was really smiling.  
“That's not funny Newt. You tell me now or..” He couldn't think of something.  
“Or what?” Newt leant against the tree. He closed his eyes for a moment. As he opened them again Thomas was sitting in front of him, looking so concerned Newt cringed seeing him like this.  
“It's nothing.” Newt started, “I had a really bad day. I might get sick. I don't know.”  
Thomas looked at Newt. He was sure Newt wasn't telling him the truth.  
“Why don't you tell me what really happened?” Thomas said his hand was now resting on Newts shoulder.  
The blond didn't look at him. “I can't.”  
Thomas was shocked by his words. He couldn’t tell him? Thomas's hand sank and let Newt go.  
Newt stood up immediately and walked away. He looked like a drunk person swaying uncertainly and slow.  
But Thomas couldn't follow him. He just stared at him in disbelief still sitting in front of the tree starring at his hand.

As Thomas got home there was light in the flat. Thomas felt bad for letting Newt walk home alone. But he couldn't help himself feeling kind of betrayed.  
He opened the door. Slowly walking in, listening to any sign of Newt being here. He heard someone was watching TV. He felt better, took a deep breath and decided not talk about what just happened. He had to know what happened but if he asked again now, he would make things worse, Thomas was sure. So he decided to wait for now and maybe Newt would tell him.  
“Hi.” Thomas felt stupid to start the conversation like this but he didn't know what to say instead.  
“Hi.” Newt replied. A cup of tea in his hands. Staring at the TV. Thomas was sure Newt didn't really watch TV but just staring at it to avoid talking. A TV show about ponies was on. Newt didn't like ponies. Neither did Thomas but he walked over to him and sat beside him. Not mentioning anything. 

Hours passed. Or were it just a few minutes? Thomas couldn't tell. He felt so bad just sitting there not doing or saying anything. He couldn't help Newt if he didn't knew what was going on. What happened to Newt? Why wouldn't he tell him anything? And why was he so scared of talking to him again? Newt was his best friend. They should talk about everything.  
Thomas thought about how he planned to make dinner but he couldn't eat anything now and it wouldn't be a surprise for Newt anymore. Newt. Thomas still saw him lying there underneath the tree. He tried to get rid of the memories and images. But he couldn’t. A strong feeling arose in his chest but he couldn't tell what it was.

“I'm going to bed now. I think i'm getting sick.” Newt said as he stood up and left the living room.  
“Good night.” Thomas felt stupid once again talking like this while looking at Newt who looked more than terrible. His skin still white an his eyes didn't have that smile in them as usual. They were just empty. Newts voice was different too. A bit of fear was in it. Thomas just wanted to make all this disappear. He wanted to help Newt. Seeing his smile again.  
“Newt?” Thomas shook his head. All this was so stupid. Why don't talk about it and solve the problem?  
“Yes?” Newt stopped at the door looking at Thomas with tired eyes.  
“I... I'm really... concerned. I won't ask you again if you can't tell me. It's okay... No it's not! But... I want you to know that i'm here for you!”  
“I know.” Newt smiled at him. “I know, Tommy.” He walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was horrible.  
Thomas barely slept. As he woke up he heard the door closing. Newt left.  
“He doesn't want to talk to me again” Thomas thought.  
He walked to Newts bedroom to make sure he didn't imagined the sound of the door. But Newt wasn't there anymore. “He doesn't want to talk to me again” Thomas said, confirming his thoughts.  
Strangely Thomas felt a lot worse than he should. That wasn't the first time something like this happened. Newt wasn't a person who shared his problems. And if he did it, only if he wanted to, not when Thomas asked him. But something was different this time. Thomas sat down at Newts bed. His eyes burned in lack of sleep. He felt sick.  
As a matter of routine Thomas geared up for work.

He arrived a few minutes late still tired and hoping there wasn't important work to do. He bet he couldn't do anything today. But to make the already horrible morning worse, the first person Thomas met was the boss. Ava Paige was strict, serious and WCKD was kind of her child she didn't accepted any kind of neglect of duty. She didn't seem to notice Thomas at first. Thomas himself tried to stare at the ground acting like he didn't see her.  
“Ah good morning Thomas.”   
Thomas cringed. He was never late before. He didn't like the work here but he took it serious. And now this.  
“I'm sorry. I had...”  
“What? Anyway I'd like to ask you something.” Ava Paige didn't notice Thomas's excuse.   
Ava Paige continued without an answer: “I know you and Newt are friends. Do you know where he is? He didn't arrive today and he promised to help my assistant with some work.”  
Thomas stood there in shock. Newt didn't arrive? What happened this time?  
“Em... He is... sick. I was on my way to your office to tell you. And I thought I could help instead.” Thomas felt sick even thinking of that work with Paige's assistant. But he had to go through this now. Newt was in trouble. Something was going on.  
But first he had to convince Paige.  
“Hmm. Give my regard to him I hope he's getting better soon. And it's really kind of you offering your help. But I already found someone. I couldn't afford to wait. I'm sorry.”  
Paige walked off with a “Bye” and Thomas still stood there. He thought of Newt. “What is going on?”   
Newt's phone was off. The voicemail answered immediately.

“Hey Thomas! Everything okay? You look like you just saw Paige smiling. And I know thats not possible. So what happened?” Minho, a nice guy who shared his office with Thomas walked by with a coffee.  
“Hi Minho.” Thomas really liked Minho. He was always kind. Sometimes he made uncalled-for jokes and took life a bit to easy but he always helped if he could. And Thomas was happy to call him a friend.   
“A lot happened actually. Newt's gone.”  
“Newt's gone? What do you mean?”  
Thomas told him everything. He needed someone to share his thoughts with. Minho listened carefully and nodded time to time.  
“Oh crap.” slipped out of Minho's mouth afterwards.  
Thomas thought there wasn't a better word for describing the situation.  
“You know Newt so well, Thomas. You'll find him. And this time you make sure he tells you everything! And now go and find him. I'll do the work here. You couldn't really help anyway. You look like klunk.”  
Thomas tried to smile. “Thanks Minho.” Then he ran off in fear and worry for Newt.  
“Call me” Minho shouted after him.

Thomas stood outside the WCKD building not sure where to search first. Newt didn't have much friends. He wasn't even sure if Newt had someone except him and Minho. Newt's family didn't support him and they didn't have contact anymore. So Newt couldn't be there.   
Thomas decided to take a look at the tree again. But Newt wasn't there. Thomas didn't really believe to find him there anyway. If Newt didn't want to be found he wouldn't go there. So Thomas decided to walk through the streets and hoped to find him somewhere. Maybe he went to the doctor? But he left so early in the morning?  
He walked and walked. Nothing.   
He didn't answer Minho's calls.  
He almost gave up. But he couldn't.  
He would never give up on Newt.  
Hours passed. Still nothing.

Thomas decided to go home for a while. He spent the whole day outside, looking for Newt. He didn't even eat something. It hurt him to go home. He felt like he had to safe Newt. Not only for Newt. For him. Thomas didn't know why but he only felt good if his friends were safe and everything was okay. Only then he felt okay too.   
All these thoughts of the last evening before he called Newt came back to his mind as he walked home.

He tried to open the door with his keys. It didn't work. The door was already open. Someone was in his flat.  
“Newt?”  
Newt stood there. Red eyes. Tears running down on his cheeks.  
“Newt?! What are you doing? Why didn't you answer my calls?” Thomas was shouting. “Why didn't you write me a note? Why? Newt why?” He was angry and heavy-hearted at the same time. Newt was back.   
Suddenly all the anger was gone. He cried. He stood there and cried.  
“Newt why?”   
Newt hugged him. It wasn't just a comforting hug. It was a apologizing and love seeking hug. Newts arms around Thomas waist so tight Thomas had trouble breathing. But he didn't care. He embraced Newt with one hand on his back and the other tousled Newts hair gently.  
They didn't move for minutes.

After a while both sat in the living room. Thomas couldn't remember how they ended there. His thoughts still swirled in his mind.  
Two cups stood in front of them. A tea for Newt and coffee for Thomas. He never liked tea as much as Newt. They always joked about it because Newt's British. But they didn't joke around this time. As they calmed down Newt offered to tell Thomas everything.  
“I needed time for me Tommy. To think about everything. I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay. But promise me you'll never do that again!”  
Newt smiled a little but it looked wrong.  
“I never do it again. We won't see us often anyway. So there's no bloody reason for you to feel bad because of me.”  
“Newt what are you talking about?” Thomas couldn't believe his ears.  
“I have to live somewhere else. I don't want to hurt you. And there's only one solution for me. I'll leave.” Newt voice was different.   
“He didn't really mean what he's saying” Thomas thought.

“Thomas?” Newt broke the sudden silence.  
“Yes?”  
“I'll tell you why i'm going to leave.” Newt took a huge breath. “I have the flare.”  
Thomas couldn't move. He stared at Newt. The flare? Thomas heard about the disease. Of corse he did. The whole world was talking about it. They're trying to find a cure for it. Even though there already exists a cure but it seemed like the flare was faster than the medicine is produced. And it also seemed like the flare travelled faster than expected. The flare wasn't located here. Thomas never really thought it would. The flare isn't contagious, only under certain conditions you can get sick. For example eating an infested fruit. Thomas though wondered where Newt could have get in contact with it. Everyone is really alert.  
The flare makes you go insane if you can't get help soon enough but there IS a chance to get well. And Newt had help!  
“If Newt is going through this I want to be here for him! I won't let him leave!” Thomas thought as that strong feeling arose in his chest again.  
“Newt, I won't let you leave! We go through this together.”  
Newt closed his eyes as Thomas mentioned the word 'we'.   
“There is no bloody 'we' anymore, Tommy.”  
Thomas stared at Newt. Still not moving. Why did this hurt so much? He couldn't say anything.  
“If you've ever been my friend, let me go”  
“I can't.”  
“Please, Tommy, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that ending  
> and i just had to change the whole flare thing a bit sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took kinda long...

Thomas woke up and barely remembered what happened first. Was it a dream?  
No it wasn't. Newt's last words “Please, Tommy, please” hovered in the room and in his mind. Newt left. Newt's gone. The flare. The flare destroyed everything. Thomas got angry just to feel bad about it even more.   
But he knew something now. The whole thing had a good side if only a small one. Was it really that small? No. But too late. Thomas knew something now. He was in love with Newt.  
That feeling he had. That wasn't just friendship. No, it was love.  
Did it take him too long to get aware of his feels for Newt? Was it too late? Did Newt love him? Did he leave because of that? Thousands of questions floated in his mind. He couldn't believe that Newt left without any more words.   
He still lay at his bed starring at the ceiling. He sighed and tried to get up. He somehow managed to get to the window and took a few deep breaths of fresh air. It wasn't the same air as a few days ago. Everything changed. Everything was going to change.  
There were these thousands of questions floating in his mind and he wasn't sure how to think about it. But he knew something for sure. He will find Newt. Help him.

Thomas found himself at work an hour and a half later. He didn't know what to say to Paige if he met her but he didn't saw her the whole day.   
“She wouldn't ask the next few days, she knows he's ill.” At least that's what Thomas hoped.  
And this was by far not the only problem now and for sure not the biggest. So Thomas decided to think about something else. 

Minho sat at his office table typing something in his laptop.  
“Should I tell him? He might overreacts and gets in trouble.” Thomas thought. But it didn't matter anyway because Minho looked up, sighed and asked: “Thomas what's going on? You didn't called me. Is Newt alright?”  
“No. Nothing is alright.”  
“Why don't you tell me what happened?”  
Thomas decided to tell him everything. He didn't mention his feelings though. He didn't know how Minho would react.  
“Poor Newt. I can't believe it. The flare...” Minho noted.  
Thomas didn't response. He felt so wrong thinking he was poor too not only Newt. But Minho's right. Newt is the one with the flare.  
“You know,” Minho said with a sad voice, “I kind of understand him. If I would go insane I wouldn't want my best friends around me.”  
“Are you sick?” Thomas shouted. He couldn't believe what Minho just said. “He needs help! And he won't go insane! He gets help and gets healthy! Hiding isn't a solution. Leaving me...” He stopped suddenly.  
“I know. But I hope you're aware that the therapy and care cost a lot of money. I don't know about you but I'm not sure if I could afford it. You know everyone is trying to make money with it. It's sick. Disgusting!”  
Thomas opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He didn't think about this. Newt didn't have so much money neither did he. But even if he had. Where's Newt?  
“I'll find a way!” Thomas stated.  
“That's some big klunk. I'll help you as good as I can. I hope you know that!”  
“Thanks Minho!” Thomas felt a little bit better now. They're going to find and help Newt. 

On his way home Thomas could only think about one thing. How to get money. He thought about a second job but it would took to long. And he wouldn't have time to look for Newt. No, there must be a faster way.   
“I know WCKD has a big safe in the basement.” He thought and felt stupid at the same moment. “That's ridiculous. Impossible!” He was there a lot of times though. At the first few days he had to know the whole building. He was the assistant of a man who looked like a rat. He never really knew his name. Minho called him Rat-Man all the time. However he was the assistant and he had to go in the basement a lot to get this and that. He knew every way in and out and every little secret place. He could try it.  
“No you can't do that, Thomas” he reminded himself. But the idea never really left his mind.

The next two days passed and Thomas barely remembered what he did all this time. He went to work just to leave as soon as possible to look for Newt. He even called Newts family but they didn't seem interested. He called every hospital, every hotel just everything he could think of. He ran through the streets and visited the tree about a hundred times. He waited an hour in the evenings, sat underneath the tree, crying and hoping. But nothing. No sign of Newt at all. On the third day he was so desperate he decided to try it. He would try to get the money from WCKD. He couldn't just sit around waiting for Newt. What happens if he gets back and he didn't have the money? That wouldn't help Newt at all. He would probably leave immediately.

Thomas decided he wouldn't even tell Minho what he's doing. It was too risky to do anyway. Not only would he lose his job he would go straight to jail. And he couldn't help Newt then. But he felt this feeling again. He now knew what it was. Love. And he wouldn't give up not even trying something. Minho agreed to search for Newt after the work. Thomas told him he couldn't search here anymore he would go further. So Minho agreed to have a look here just in case. 

The first problem he had to solve was to get in the position again where he was able to go everywhere in the WCKD buildings without someone suspecting something. And he needed the keys for the 'secret parts' of the buildings too. He shook his head. It was ridiculous. He was an assistant, a no-one back then. But he had the keys. He had to get back to that position.

“Come in.” A voice asked him in, as Thomas knocked the door.  
Thomas opened the door. His heart racing. “What am I doing?” He thought but went on.  
“Ah Thomas. Good morning.” Paige said. She didn't even smiled. She never did that. Her good morning wish was just routine.  
“Good morning.” Thomas replied trying to calm his voice. He sat down as Paige offered him a seat. Paige stared at him. He took it as a sign he could start talking now. So he did.  
“I was thinking of my offer a few days ago. I would still like to work and help your assistant.” Thomas didn't plan to say it like this but he was so nervous he just said the first thing he could think of.   
“Is that so?” Paige said. Her face didn't give away anything. Was she hiding something?  
“Yes. I...”  
“Why?”  
“It would be a great chance for me. And I feel responsible for it. I shouldn't have accepted a 'no'.”  
“Your not responsible for Newts work at all.” Paige said. “But maybe I wasn't aware of how good friends you two are. I should have known that.” Thomas wasn't sure if she said that to herself or to him.  
“So Thomas. You're lucky. Mr. Janson is looking for someone. You already worked with him at your first days.” She added.

“Rat-Man.” Thomas thought. He was not sure why he had so much luck. Mr. Janson was, after Ava Paige of course, one of the most important persons of WCKD. If Thomas was his assistant he could go everywhere. Like in his first days. “Paige was right.” He smiled.

“Why would you do that? Working for Rat-Man?” Minho looked puzzled. “Why?”  
“I felt responsible for the work. Newt is probably not coming back in the next few days!” Thomas added statistically. “And i'm not sure what Paige does about it. What would you do if one of your workers just disappears suddenly?”  
“She doesn't seem to do anything. You have a good job here. And you have me.” Minho laughed. “Or are you doing this for the money?” He got serious in a second.  
Thomas nodded. He didn't lie. It was for the money.  
“I know you would do everything for Newt.” Minho declared. “And I know you need the money. But i'm gonna miss you.” He laughed again.

Thomas started with his new work the very next day. It seemed to be a quite important work. He didn't get much information but he didn't care. He got the keys and that was everything he could ask for at the moment. Mr. Janson gave him a long list of things he had to do and rushed out of the office again with a “Other things to do. We got new subjects...”  
Thomas took a look at the list. He read the whole thing through and it seemed he had to go in the basement a lot. 

Thomas decided to took a look for a few days. As soon as he knew where everything was, as soon as he knew every exit, every howsoever small room he would make a plan. He only had that one chance. It had to work.

It went absolutely different as he thought it would. If he knew what he found in the basement on his second day he would have came up with a plan earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

The second day started completely innocent. Thomas arrived at time and received another list of Mr. Janson. He had to go in the basement a lot today. He was happy about it at first. But then he found the secret corridor. He didn't meant to go there, it just happened.  
Thomas walked down the stairs, went the next corridor left and suddenly stood in front of a door he never saw before. He thought he went the wrong way but he didn't.   
He opened the door and stood there in awe. A whole new corridor showed itself. It looked like a hospital. But the look wasn't the only thing he was scared of. It was the sound that made Thomas froze to the point he stood. People screaming. At this point Thomas had to knew what was going on. He checked if someone saw him but no one was there. He then walked along the corridor scared of what might happened next. Some doors were open. It looked like a labor in some of the rooms. In other more like a hospital.  
He approached the last room, a really big one. He took a look inside. No one there either. He opened the door completely and went inside. He than saw something he would never forget. About fifty photographs of people different ages stared at him. Overhead stood in bid letters “Subjects A1 – A50”. But it wasn't all this which made his knees week and his thoughts racing. It was a pair of eyes that stared at him. Newts eyes. “Subject A5”.

Thomas ran and ran. He didn't stopped until he was outside the WCKD building. He barely got air and breathed heavily.   
Thats why he couldn't find Newt somewhere. He was right there. In the WCKD building. As a subject! But what does that even mean? Are they testing things about the flare? It seemed so.  
“Thomas?”  
Thomas turned around in shock. Mr. Janson stood there with papers in his hands.  
“Thomas what are you doing out here? Have you finished my list already? I doubt that.”  
“I... I had to get some fresh air I have a headache and... didn't feel so good.” Thomas added in panic trying to find an excuse.  
“Well as soon as you finished your break,” Janson said sarcastically “You should go back to work. I have a lot of things for you to do.”  
A few minutes later Thomas stood in Jansons office reading a new list.   
“You got some questions?” Janson asked.  
“Yes. I really like working here and everything...” Thomas started.  
“Yes?” Rat-Man seemed impatient.  
“But I'd like to know what I'm working on. Is there a bigger project?”  
“That doesn't matter. You wanted to work here. You do now.”

The conversation confirmed his thoughts. WCKD is up to something. And it seemed like it has to do something with the flare.   
He looked at his list. He had to get something from room 2 in the basement.  
“Let's go there again.” Thomas thought. “It's now or never. I bet they are suspicious already. Rat-Man looked a lot like it.”   
Thomas tried to make a plan on his way down but failed miserable. He was just to nervous. 

He decided to go straight to the secret corridor again looking for everything he could. He needed to know as much as he could now.

But it wasn't there anymore. The door. Where was it? The door was gone. Thomas stood at the exact same spot as two hours ago. Where was that door?  
He started to look around closely trying to find a secret entering. But nothing. He even searched on the ground. At the exact same moment as he knelt on the ground trying to find something he heard a voice calling his name. He stood up so fast he almost felt down again. He turned around in shock the second time today to see Janson standing there. But these time he wasn't alone. Paige stood beside him.  
“Crap, they know.” Thomas thought.  
“We want you to meet someone. Before you do a big mistake, Thomas.” Paige said in her serious voice.  
Thomas didn't say anything.  
“And after you met that person you know what is going on. And you won't do anything stupid. And you will keep it secret. It's all for your best. Not only yours but also the humanity. Do you understand? This is important.”  
Thomas nodded.  
They walked by and opened the secret entrance. Thomas could see where the hidden button was and thought it was really stupid from them. They thought Thomas wouldn't come back after he met that person or they really trusted him what he doubted strongly. So who was that person? Whoever it was Thomas would go back and get Newt out of here for sure.

They led him to a room with the number 5. They stopped in front of it, told Thomas they would leave him alone for a few minutes with whoever was inside and come back and lead him outside again. Thomas agreed. Then he opened the door. And inside sat someone on a chair staring at the wall. That someone was Newt.

“Newt!” Thomas couldn't believe it. They led him directly to Newt.  
“Thomas.” Newt said. His voice really different than usually. Low and unsteady.  
“We have to get out of here before Paige and Rat-Man come back. Hurry up!”  
“WE won't get anywhere, Tommy.”  
“What? Newt was is going on?”  
Newt didn't look at Thomas. He just sat there in his chair starring at the wall.  
“I have everything I need here. They're making tests with us. If i'm lucky I get cured.”  
“What?” Thomas didn't understand Newt. Why would he stay here? “Newt, thats not a solution. Staying here and hoping for the cure. We need to get you to a real doctor!”  
“Oh really? Do we?” Now he was looking at his direction. But not with the same expression as usually. There was anger and fear in his eyes. “You don't know how it is, do you? How am I supposed to pay that? I have everything here I need! They can test as much as they want as long as I get that cure. They promised. I don't have money, Thomas. And you know that. I don't have a family. I don't have friends.”  
“He's already going insane” Thomas thought his heart aching. It hurt to hear Newt talking like this.   
“You have me.” Thomas said. Thats all he managed to say, then he started to cry. “You have me, Newt!”  
“Can you cure me?”  
Thomas couldn't believe his ears. It was true thought. Could he? No.  
“I do everything I can. I can get money. I have a plan already. Please!”  
“You do?” Net asked.  
“Yes. Newt please come with me!”  
“Why?”

“Because I love you!”

Newt stared at Thomas. And Thomas stared back. Still crying silently. The tears blurred his vision but he could see Newt looking directly at him now.  
“See. Another reason to stay here. So you don't have to see me like this.” Newts voice slowly got back to normal. “And I don't have to hurt you.”  
“You don't...”  
Paige and Janson were back. They called Thomas.  
“I'll come back!” Thomas whispered.  
Suddenly Newt stood up and held Thomas back. Newt got Thomas right wrist and made him turn around one more time. Thomas was now facing Newt. Newts hand holding him.   
“I love you, too!” His voice was normal now and his eyes filled with tears.

Janson opened the door and pulled Thomas away.  
Thomas fought the hands that pulled him back. He wanted to stay with Newt. Talk to him. Kiss him. He strove to get his arms free but Janson was stronger. Thomas gave up as Paige closed the door. Their faces were blank as if they didn't see what just happened.  
“See Thomas. Your friend wants to stay here!” Paige started. Thomas couldn't believe what he just heard. Newt didn't want to stay here. Or did he? The last few seconds with Newt are telling him otherwise.  
“There's no reason for you to get back here. You do not tell anybody what you've seen here and we're good.”  
“No we're not.” Thomas thought but kept silence. It seemed like they didn't hear the conversation between them. They would've known he'll come back.

“Now back to work.” Janson said with a smile as if nothing happened at all. He got a new list out of his folder and handed it out. Thomas took it and looked at it but couldn't see anything but Newts dark brown eyes starring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas walked along the corridor thinking about what just happened. He wondered why Paige still let him work here. Hadn't she seen what happened down there at the basement?   
“I guess I just know too much. They can supervise me better if i'm still here.”  
More thoughts swirled through his mind. He needed someone to talk about it.

“They're doing what?” Minho couldn't believe his ears.  
Thomas needed help. So he told Minho everything he saw, everything that happened. Everything except Newts last words. I love you too. The words floated in the air like smoke. They dulled Thomas vision and mind. I love you too. Thomas wished they had more time down there. It was like a nightmare and the most beautiful dream at the same time and Paige had just torn them apart.

“They're making tests with some people! And Newt's there too. First he wanted to stay but I think he knows now what really is going on. Well, I hope so. But we need to get him out anyway. I saw things down there I'll never forget. If they're doing something to him I...”  
“Hey Thomas keep calm.” Thomas trembled uncontrollably and Minho sat him down at his chair. “First of all we need a plan, Thomas. You can't go back there anymore. They know you'll go back again.”  
“You know I will go back!” Thomas was furious. Of course he would go back. “I don't leave without Newt!”  
“Thomas please. You're not thinking straight. You're emotionally charged. Everyone would be if they're loved ones were down there.” Minho started. “But if you go back Paige immediately knows whats going on. And I don't know what she's doing then. I'm sure they want Newt to stay. We need a plan!”

A knock on the door interrupted them abruptly. They looked at each other. Faces in terror. Why did they think discussing something like this at the office was a good idea.  
“Yes, come in.” Minho shouted.  
Thomas quickly rubbed his eyes trying to clean the tears from his face. He acted like he was working on his laptop the whole time. He starred at the monitor as the door opened.  
He heard a relaxing deep breath from Minho and dared to look up.  
It was just a coworker of them. Not Janson nor Paige.   
“Hi.” The co-worker started. “Em you're Thomas, right?” He looked at Thomas, ignoring Minho completely.  
Minho raised his eyebrows.   
Thomas answered. His was surprised how normal his voice sounded. “Yes I am. How can I help you?”  
The co-worker was still standing at the door like he didn't want to be in contact with Thomas.   
“I have to tell you something. It just takes a minute.”  
“Well come in then.” Thomas answered. He started to be confused how weird this guy acted. He didn't even know him. Probably never saw him.  
The man walked in their office. Still trying to make the distance between Thomas and him as big as possible.  
Minho stood up. “I think I leave you two alone for a minute.” And left the room. Thomas got suddenly a bit nervous as Minho closed the door behind him. Now only the strange co-worker and him was in the room. The air filled with tension.  
“So what do you have to tell me?” Thomas started. He tried to make this conversation as normal as possible.  
The man looked like he wasn't present anymore. Starring in the distance: “I know what you know!” The co-worker whispered not looking at Thomas. “You have to go to her office. She told me to get you! But you know to much. Be alert.” It was like he was obsessed with something. Like he fought someone who wasn't visible. “I shouldn't be telling you this. I.. I.. I can't... I will...” The man ran out of the office in panic.  
Thomas was confused and scared at the same time. This was the weirdest acting he ever saw. He wondered when this nightmare he was currently stuck in would end. First Newt and now this. Everything was weird and strange and scarred him.

Minho entered the room a few seconds after the man stormed out.  
“What the hell was that?” He asked.  
“I really don't know. It was terrifying!” Thomas answered and told Minho everything the man has told him a minute before.  
“So Paige wants to see you? I thought she's not that stupid and letting you work here.” Minho stated.   
“Hmm maybe you're right. There's only one thing I can do to find out I guess.” Thomas said. Panic in his voice. “I'll go and see her now.”  
“Remember what he said? Be alert? Be careful Thomas!” Minho looked really concerned which didn't help Thomas at all. But he saw Newts face as he closed his eyes. He saw the healthy, the happy Newt.   
“Whatever happens. I do it for Newt.” Thomas thought and left.

Paige's office was on the top floor. Thomas decided to walk up the stairs. He wanted to put off the evil hour. But unfortunately he would reach the top floor anyway.  
“For Newt” He thought and knocked at the door.  
“Come in.”  
Thomas opened the door. Paige was alone, sitting in her chair behind a big wooden table. Thomas was startled. He expected something different. But it really looked nice as if he was really welcome here. Some drinks on the table and a bowl with fruits.

“Thomas. Please come in. Take a seat.” Paige offered.  
Thomas sat down. A bit calmer now.  
“So Thomas. I'm sorry you had to find out what WCKD is doing. You know, we're not just that office for medical facilities anymore. No, we expanded to medical research. It should've been secret for all our employees, for their best, of course. But I will tell you everything you want to know. You will understand. We're doing all this for the humanity!” Paige seemed really enthusiastic and confident but Thomas still couldn't understand.

Why would they do that? For money? That can't be a reason. WCKD is one of the biggest and most successful company. They would help more if they would donate money to people who are infected. Why did they have to try to find a cure by their own?  
Thomas started to get angry. Why did they held people captive and making tests with them as if they're labour rats? They could help them easily with they're money!  
Thomas wanted to ask all these questions but he didn't know how to start. He only managed to ask: “Why?”

“I thought you would ask me a more important question than that, Thomas.” Paige grinned which made Thomas even more angry.  
“Oh a more important question? Like why are you using people as labor rats? As subjects? Like they're worth nothing?”  
“That's not true. They're worth a lot.”  
“Why are you doing this?” Thomas asked. He tried to calm him down.  
“We're going to find a cure, Thomas. All this people looking for one but not one of them is actually testing with people who are infected. WE have the REAL solution, Thomas.” Paige seemed in her element, talking about it. “I'll tell you everything about it. As I said.“   
Paige got a glass of water. “Do you want a water too, Thomas?”  
Thomas was a bit confused by that fast change of topic but nodded.  
“And maybe some fruits? They're really good. Try some grapes.” Paige hold the bowl with fruits right in front of Thomas's face as it hit him.

The fruits. He wasn't here for talking. Paige would tell him everything, yes. After he ate that fruits. After he ate the infested fruits! After she made him a subject!  
Now everything seemed clear. The strange co-worker, why he still works here. Because they need him as another subject. That's the easiest way to get rid of him.  
Thomas tried not to show anything. He tried to calm himself once again.   
His face blank he answered: “No thank you very much. But i'd like to know more about the cure. How do you...”  
Paige interrupted him. “No really try some! They're delicious.”  
“What a weak try.” Thomas thought.  
“No really thanks. So you're doing all this for the money?” He started to get nervous and tried to distract Paige.   
It seemed to work. At least a bit. She put the fruits on the table again. She turned around and got something out of her purse. Thomas couldn't see what.

“I'm sorry, Thomas. I thought it would be easier. But I should have known you. I should have known about Newt. I'm sorry it has to ends like this.” She got a gun out of her purse and pointed it directly at Thomas's face. “It's a pity.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions, ideas, requests you can also find me here: www.ginnyturner.tumblr.com  
> thank you so much for reading!! ;) and thanks for kudos and comments!!


End file.
